


Big Sisters, Big Talk

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The Bimbettes always have Stanley’s back
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 1





	Big Sisters, Big Talk

“Two ciders, Benoit!” Lefou smiled as he stood at the bar, waiting for the two tankards. He paid once they were set in front of him, picking them up before turning around. He gasped when he nearly crashed into the Bimbettes, stopping himself just short of making contact. “Oh! I didn’t see you three there!” he said.

Eloise poked the end of Lefou’s nose with the tip of her finger, making him blink in surprise. “You better take care of our petit frère!” she hissed.

“Wha...you girls don’t have a little brother!” Lefou said. 

“Oui, we do! Our Stanley is our little brother!” Elise said.

“...since when?”

“Since we adopted them a few years ago!”

“Um, okay?”

“And since Stanley is our petit frère; that means we have to take care of them,” Eliana said. “Stanley has loved you for a long time and now that their dreams have come true, we’re going to make sure it stays that way!”

Lefou laughed helplessly, shaking his head. “You really don’t have to worry…”

“We’re not worried,” Elise said.

“But you should be,” Eloise added.

“We could sew your eyes and mouth shut!” Eliana announced.

“Grandes soeurs…” All four turned, finding that Stanley stood with their hands on their hips. They raised an eyebrow at the three, waiting for an explanation.

“We were just making him feel welcome to the family!” Eloise chirped.

“Very welcome!”

“I’ll sew his eyes and mouth shut if he makes you cry!” Eliana proudly declared.

Stanley laughed despite themselves, shaking their head. “Merci, but I doubt you will ever need to show your skills sewing into flesh,” they said. They reached out then, pulling Lefou away from the triplets and walking back to their own table, hugging Lefou close to their side. “They mean well…”

“I know,” Lefou laughed, “I’m glad you had such support over the years.” Stanley hummed, lowering their head and Lefou kissed them on the lips.


End file.
